Wired phones generate Dual Tone Multi Frequency (DTMF) signals for communicating between phones, other communication devices, and respective switching centers. There are presently sixteen dual tones assigned to the ten digits, #, *, and A-D keys on phones—with the A-D keys normally being present only on select military and government phones—for dialing phone numbers into a phone to place a call. One problem with the current phone system's seven digit phone numbers though, is that there are only around 8,000,000 possible phone numbers in any given area code to assign to a new phone. This limited number, combined with the proliferation of new phones, leads to an exhausting of area codes and a shortage of new numbers.